User talk:Giobruno
Kimera 757 (talk) 22:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Upgrades Please keep unit-specific upgrade information on the affected unit pages. There's no need to repeat the information on the buildings that actually do the upgrading where links in the "Research" attribute of the building infobox suffice. Thanks! Meco 22:04, 19 July 2008 (UTC) The issue boils down to maintenance (a big deal since there's a new build about once a week). We're using the new Category: Upgrade boxes templates, since you can effectively edit the templates all at once when new information comes about. At present, since few such templates exist for more specific unit upgrades, we're trying to keep everything in one place (the unit's page); that'll make it easier to update the abilities when the inevitable new reports come in. Thanks! Kimera 757 (talk) 23:01, 19 July 2008 (UTC) We've got the upgrade boxes For burrow, we simply use this: If the burrow stats change, we only need to edit the page SC2ZergBurrow, and that automatically changes the template on each page you find it on. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:49, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Production Buildings Indication of what units a building produces should be limited to links in the "produce" attribute of the building infobox. Meco 22:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Images Please familiarize yourself with the . At the very least, if you got the image off of the web you must provide a link to the source in the image description. Meco 19:30, 16 August 2008 (UTC) When referencing videos... Please provide a link. You can simply put it in as link.html Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 20:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) The same applies when referencing other sources. For instance, where did you get the information about Moebius Reactors in StarCraft II? Kimera 757 (talk) 20:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Message... I tried to send you two messages, but from my PoV it just shows my avatar. Did they get through? You can copy-n-paste symbols from non-English languages, such as ¿ or a symbol from the Korean language, if for some reason the typing doesn't go through. (If this is the third time you've seen this, please delete it. ;) ) Kimera 757 (talk) 23:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Compendium issue Yeah, I had known that for awhile, and now have time to deal with it, but also need time to finish up info on Stealing Thunder. I'm going to add your note to the things to do article, so at least we'll be reminded of that :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Featured Article Yeah, HD seems like a good option.--Hawki 21:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: New achievements Making new pages is a good idea. IMO, I'd rather have a few good pages than lots of bad ones, so giving an achievement every 5 or so articles is probably fine. I could picture someone wracking up articles by hunting down "wanted" articles. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Heart of the Swarm References Please use this reference for information taken from the battle report: Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Adding new information In future, please integrate new information rather than just tacking on new info to the end. This mazy mean rewriting sections. - Meco (talk, ) 02:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-upload of Remastered images *File:RaynorKerrigan SCR Game1.jpg *File:KerriganSCV SCR Game1.jpg *File:ZeratulDarkTemplar SCR Game1.jpg *File:ZeratulFenixProbe SCR Game1.jpg *File:ZeratulDarkTemplarPhotonCannon SCR Game1.jpg -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 03:09, October 23, 2017 (UTC)